vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Justice League Unlimited continuing vandalism User Jim Korpov is the most recent in a series of vandals making life difficult on the Justice League Unlimited page. Apparently he wants to start an edit war. There are no administrators on the Second Life wiki. Hope I got the links right. --Tarantulas 19:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :That's not vandalism -- it's a local dispute, which we don't handle. You need to come to some agreement with Jim, and if there's no active administrators, put up an adoption request for the wiki. 20:04, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Jim will never agree to stop harassing us, and he has said so. My earlier adoption request for the Second Life wiki was refused because of my involvement in an edit war on that same JLU page...with Jim Korpov. If Wikia will not stop him, and we are not allowed to stop him, then it looks like the only alternative is another edit war until someone locks the page again. This is frustrating. :::Regardless, we can't help you. Sorry. 21:23, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Darksiders spammer Hi, I'd like to report a quite stubborn spammer who used the following IP: 65.186.207.171. I have already banned this IP on Darksiders Wikia but I thought that reporting won't hurt. Basically he/she just replaced on a few pages word "Hell" with gibberish ( @#!*% ). One may never know which wikia will be next. Take care. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 17:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :They were just censoring the world "hell". It's not really vandalism, and they have plenty of decent contribs across Wikia. 17:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::By 'they' do you mean people behind this IP? Maybe they were, but censoring a regular word I find fanatical and over-zealous and as such hardly considered 'acting in a good faith'. I just came here to report and warn. Besides, I can't find a reason for such a censorship anyway. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 22:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::It's been blocked on your wiki, we can do nothing else to help -- RandomTime 22:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes indeed, it has and I am grateful for such an option. As I stated, I just came to warn and report, not really to ask of anything. Thank you for your time and be well. Peace, Ͽ †yræl pl Ͼ 23:22, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Battlefield wiki Vandal Help with this random troll/vandal. http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.66.147.17 --KATANAGOD :Sorted. 04:20, February 15, 2012 (UTC) 74.233.26.31 Blanking pages/inappropriate language. Smithing (talk | ) 05:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked. 05:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Hello we have a little vandal issue on the wiki at the moment, the ip is just blanking pages etc. I have messaged the active admin on the wiki but they wont be back on for like 4-5 more hours. Could you just block this person, i can clean it up so use can deal with something more important. Thanks Gracey91 (talk • • ) 11:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned by local admins. 17:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Anon IP http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/112.202.196.78 Keeps blanking the gallery section of one of the pages on Megami Tensei Wiki. Can you please block them? Our admin isn't around at the moment. Message 04:04, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Done. 04:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::They just turned around and made an account somehow, then left a vulgar message on my user page. http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xenogeneiken Message 04:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Blocked both account and IP. 04:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) 174.137.79.5 on Fightmon Wiki 174.137.79.5 cleared my talk page with the descriptions "I want to clear out this wiki" and "I don't want anyone knowing about the game". He/she cleared my talk page before, but I undid it, thinking it was an accident. Iggyvolz 18:45, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Blocked -- RandomTime 19:06, February 20, 2012 (UTC)